Weapon's Blood
by 8th Element
Summary: Maka has always been more meister than weapon, but her sister is another story. I don't own Soul Eater. SoMa fic, and Review please! Rated M for voilance and gore, no lemon!
1. The New Kid

**The New Kid**

When everyone learned that there was going to be a new student at the DWMA, everyone wanted to know who it was. Were they going to be a weapon or a meister? There were so many questions buzzing around the school for the past week. Maka was also excited to hear that they were getting a new kid at the DWMA. That is, until she learned who it was. There was only one thing her father was good for, and telling her about the new student was it. Her father had told that it was going to be a girl, and from there (and the look on her father's face), Maka could figure out who it was. Soul had to drag her out of bed this morning, because of how badly this was going to ruin her day. Maka figured that someone hated her so much that they just had to do this to her. Nobody could be this cruel though. Well, almost nobody, but she was the new kid. She didn't count.  
Walking to the school felt like the longest walk Maka had ever had. She dragged her feet behind her. Nothing could make her feel better. Well, except maybe if the new kid didn't come today. That would be nice. But Maka knew that wasn't going to happen. This new kid would come. After she had gone through all this trouble to get in, how could see not? So when Maka saw the stairs that lead up to DWMA, her heart sank deeper into the ground.  
Maka and Soul took their normal seats. This time when Maka sat down though, she sank deeper into her chair than normal. That caught the attention of her weapon partner. He had been worried about her since this morning, when _he _had to wake _her_ up. Then Black*Star and Tsubaki came up to them with smiles on their faces. Maka's mood was bad already, but seeing them smiling about today. That just made it worse. No one should be smiling today, and she didn't care if other people had other reasons to be happy. The world was about to lose a lot of its happiness. In one day, when the new girl walked in, and everyone saw who she was.  
"What are you guys so happy about?" Maka muttered darkly. She did not see how anyone could smile today. Not when _she_ was coming. Soul looked at her worried, but she shook him off.  
"The new kid of course. According to Kid she's really powerful, and I want to see how long she will be able to stand against me the biggest star around!" Black Star said, way to joyfully for Maka's taste. He pumped his fist in the air, while his weapon smiled at his actions. Maka sighed, knowing that she would just have to get the day over with.

"Wait a minute. Does Kid know who she is?" Soul asked. That only added to his meister distress. When Black*Star shook his head, though, it calmed her nerves just slightly. The bell rang and Dr. Stein rolled in using the normal manner. After the teacher had gotten his chair back up, and he was sitting in it, the class began.  
"Today, as you all know, we have a new class mate." Stein said. "Now I have no idea who she is, but I do know that she be here shortly. We are going to have to wait to begin class, until she arrives." _Oh great. Now we have to wait for her. This is going to be _fun_. _Maka thought to herself. Apparently, though, you could see her distress on her face. That was told to by the look Soul was giving her. His gaze seemed to ask _are you ok? _She nodded, then went back to sulking.  
Right after Stein said that, a young girl walked into the classroom. At first everyone thought it was Maka, but they saw that Maka was in her seat next to Soul. She looked just like Maka. She even wore the same coat, but this girl was wearing combat boots, jeans, and a strapless shirt. The same green eyes shone on her face. Yet she did seem to be a little tanner. Then there were the countless battle scars on her body.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Spirit had to tell me the rules over and over again" the girl said. "He always thinks that I'm going mess things up. Stupid old man." The girl sighed, then put her hand on her hip. She started to scan the students sitting at their seats. All of them were looking back and forth between her, and other girl that looked just like her. So it was really easy to find who she was looking for. She waved at Maka, who glared at her in return.  
"What the _hell_ are you doing here Sliver?" Maka asked, her voice cold. The word Silver was spat out like it was the worst thing in the world. It was almost as if Maka had seen this girl burn down a book store. The girl, Silver, looked up at Maka with fake hurt showing on her face. A hand went to her chest, as her mouth fell open. Everyone was staring at the two wondering if this was some kind of joke. But it wasn't any kind out joke.  
"I'm hurt Maka. I mean why else would I be here?" Silver smiled. "Can't I come home to see my twin sister every now and again, Maka dearest?" Silver Albarn replied.


	2. Twin Scythes

**Twin Scythes**

Silver watched as her twin sister. Maka sank deeper into her chair. Everyone's eyes were going back and forth between Maka and Silver, including those of a certain red eyed weapon. Silver looked shocked, then not really surprised at all.

"Since when did you have a sister, Maka?" Soul asked. Silver laughed, her hand still on her hip.  
"Maka you didn't tell your own weapon that you had a twin. What is the world coming to" Silver laughed out. She couldn't believe it, Maka hadn't even told Soul. So this is what family means to her. _But hey when you're in this family. I guess that makes it alright. _

"Since forever. I just never had time to tell you about her." Maka said glumly.  
"Hey, you!" Black*Star called over to Silver. "I challenge you to a fight against me Black*Star." The meister didn't seemed to be fazed by the whole twin sister thing. That Silver liked. Plus, at the word fight, Silver's eyes lit up. The young teen hadn't had a good fight in days, and she was getting a little bored. In need of  
"Of course, only as long as Stein watches. I mean I can't go breaking the rules on day one. Especially not with Spirit breathing down my neck." Silver called out to the boy. She looked at Maka, a smirk appearing on her face. Maka sighed, then got up soon followed by the rest of the class. The whole class came to watch the fight between Black Star and the new kid, all of them hoping that she didn't get hurt to badly. Three people in the crowd though were hoping that Black Star wasn't killed. Those three were Spirit (who had joined in to make sure Silver didn't do anything stupid), Maka, and Silver. Black Star, Tsubaki, Silver, and to everyone's surprise Maka, all walked out into the court yard.  
"Maka, what are you doing?" Black Star asked.  
"Well, I'm going to need a meister. How else do you think a scythe would fight?" Silver said and she began to transform into a double sided scythe, her blades sliver and black. Maka caught her sister as she would have Soul. Everyone stared in shock at first, then in amazement. Soul was the only one thinking _Wait, Maka's a meister. How can her sister be a weapon? This makes no since!_  
"You now face the Twin Scythes. Prepare yourself Black Star" The sisters spoke at the same time. And the fight began.  
Black*Star asked Tsubaki to use enchanted sword mode. Maka smirked, bringing her sister closer to her. Maka jumped in front of Black*Star bringing her sister up to meet Tsubaki. She swung up, using the other side to her advantage. Black*Star jumped, but not before Maka cut open his boot. Also making a large gash in the middle of his foot. Maka brought her hands down along the pole of her sister, and swung Silver just over Black*Star's head. The attack missed by an inch, and Maka took her chance to jump back. It looked like she had to catch her breath. Many people had joined to crowd now, most of the school, and they wanted to see what was going to happen next. Black Star got ready to make his move when Silver turned back into a girl. That caught the crowd by surprise. It wasn't normal for a weapon to turn back to their human form in the middle of a fight. But Maka seemed to be worn out, and it had only been a few minutes into the fight.  
"You didn't tell them about that did you?" The weapon asked her sister quietly.  
"Nope." Maka replied.

"Oh good, because of you had that would have really put a damper on my day." Silver smiled and reached out her hand. Maka took it willingly, yet she still seemed to be out of breath. Unlike the last time when Silver turned into a weapon the sisters did something that was even more surprising. Maka transformed into an exact copy of her sisters scythe form. Right down to the colors, silver and black. Black Star stared at the two as did everyone else in the crowd, which included Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Stein, Lord Death, Sid, Crona, and Spirit. No one saw that one coming. Silver smirked at Spirit's reaction, then laughed.  
"It's always the switch that gets them." Silver said. Black*Star was still standing there like an idiot. Silver took that to her advantage, and slid one of Maka's blades under Black Star's foot. That sent him flying into the air. This time when Black*Star landed he landed on his back getting the wind knocked out of him, then a scythe blade at his neck. After waiting for a few minutes in silence, Silver pulled Maka away. Maka turned back into a girl. Silver crouched next to the knocked out boy, and his weapon.  
"How?" Tsubaki asked the girls. Silver smirked, and Maka looked at everyone.  
"What did you think..." Maka started.  
"...Twin scythes meant" Silver finished.  
"Have you all forgotten that Spirit is a Death Scythe. Gosh they really don't pay attention do they. Not even the great Reaper himself thought about it, and Spirit is his own weapon. We both have weapon and meister blood running through our veins, so why _can't_ we be both?" Silver told them.  
"Only I'm more meister, and Sliver's more weapons. That's why none of you knew, because it doesn't really show" Maka joined in.

"Also, the only person who's soul can restate with Maka as weapon is me. So you wouldn't be able to tell anyways." Silver said, standing. The weapon brushed herself off. Then she stretched, and yawned. Shock grew on people's faces. _Did she just yawn? How could she yawn?_ "Man that was a dull fight. I was hoping for something a little more exciting. I mean this is the DWMA after all. If all of you can be beaten in a matter of minutes, then…you're really falling behind."

"Yes well, you haven't had to fight the powerful people, Silv." Maka said. Silver laughed at her sister. Then Silver shook her head.

"You have someone here who beat a four star blade meister/five star demon scythe?" Maka stared at her sister in disbelief. "That's what I thought. Now can we get on with the day. I have things to do today." Silver said as she walked back inside, as if nothing happened.


	3. Family Feud

**Family Feud**

After the fight, Lord Death brought Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star (who was really badly beaten up), Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Spirit, Stein, and Sliver all to the Death Room. Spirit kept talking about how he was sorry, and that he loved Maka. Yet both of his children seemed cold towards him. Silver was also getting more and more pissed. When they all finally reached the Death Room, the first thing that happened was Silver's fist meeting Spirit's jaw.

A loud _CRACK _echoed through the once silent room. Spirit went flying in the air. He landed on the steps that lead up to Death's mirror, and rolled down them. Jaws dropped at the sight. Maka faceplamed, and Silver sighed. The weapon shook out her hand bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Finally! I thought he would never shut up." Silver said, with a grin showing widely on her face. Spirit was at the bottom the small stair case with his but in the air, a bloody jaw line, and his teeth sunk into the ground. Maka couldn't help but crack up at her father's state of being. Whilst everyone else was wondering, _How do you do that much damage in one punch?_ (Everyone includes the great, almighty Black*Star, who was dumbstruck at the idea that Maka's twin sister could punch like that.) Even Stein was awestruck.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard." Maka said.

"I barely touched him." Silver said. She waved the shocked faces of the others off. "It's his fault for being so weak. A weapon has to be on par with its meister strength wise. If not, then the weapon shall be completely reliant on their meister. If their meister gets hurt the weapon can't do anything. So yes, a weapon needs to be able to bring down a Death Scythe in one punch. But it also helps that I'm just as powerful as a Death Scythe, sooo…" Silver trailed off, looking down. Now Maka was shocked along with everyone else. "Anyways, what am I here for?" Silver asked Lord Death, cracking her knuckles.

"Yes, why are we here Father?" Kid asked. Reaper sighed, looking at the kids and Stein. He looked tense, and rather worried. "What's wrong Father?"

"We have a new enemy in Death City." Lord Death said. Spirit got up from his spot on the floor, and made his way over to the rest of the kids.

"Witches?" Tsubaki asked. Lord Death shook his head.

"Another Kesion?" Soul asked. Again all the Reaper did was shake his head. At this point Silver had started to look down at the floor. She was studying it, like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that." Reaper said.

"What could be worse than that?" Stein asked. Silver was now trying to slowly back out of the room. Reaper saw this action, turning to her.

"Silver do you have somewhere else to be?" Lord Death asked the girl. Everyone turned to her, Silver's head shooting up. She looked really nervous. Her hand was behind her head, eyes closed, and she was laughing a little.

"I just…ummmmmm…I have toooooo…ahhhhhh…go to the bathroom." Silver said, keeping the laughter in her voice. Maka turned to her sister, disbelief in her eyes.

"You're lying." Maka said.

"Whaaaat? Noooooo I'm not." Silver said, but now everyone could see it. The weapon was sweating, looking down at the ground. Silver finally made eye contact with her sister, and buckled under Maka's deadly gaze. "Ok, Ok. I don't have to go. I just don't want to be in the room when Reaper tells you what's going on." Silver said, with a grimace on her face. "Happy now?"

"Then you already know?" Reaper asked the girl. Silver nodded, a scowl appearing on her face. The weapon stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket. "And you also know how powerful they are?" Again the weapon nodded. "Do you know why they've come back to death city?"

"Yes." Silver nodded again. "But before you start to explain, I just want to say that I did everything I could to keep this from happening. If I would have had my way they wouldn't even be alive right now. Not after all the things that they did, and still do." Silver said. She walked up to Death's mirror, staring at it.

"What is going on?" Spirit asked. Reaper sighed heavily. He looked at his students, son, weapon, and teacher not wanting to tell them what was going on in this city. Never the less, all of them had a right to know.

"We have been overrun by a gang. They call themselves The Shadow Thief's. It's run by-." Lord Death was cut off.

"Run by the Shade clan." Maka said. Her voice was weak, legs shaky. Silver cringed at the sound of her sister's voice. Maka looked at Silver with wide, horror filled eyes. "What did you do, Silv? Why have they come back?"

"I told you to keep your head down. Your voice low. To stay in the shadows. I told you not to get your name out there, and what do you do? You save the world Maka. You can't blame this on me." Silver said without turning around. "I kept them back. I kept their focus on me, so this wouldn't happen. They put you in the back of their minds for years. But then you had to come in and get your name out there." Now Silver's turned to face her sister, fists clenched in rage. "You can't blame this on me Maka! I tried, and tried. I thought that they had forgotten about you. That they would never come back. And I was wrong." Silver's eyes filled with anger. Rage to match a Kesions madness boiled in her blood. For just a second everyone thought they saw her eyes change from emerald green, to pitch black. It was gone the moment anyone saw it, but it was still there. Silver closed her eyes, and took a breath.

"The Shades are a group of black magic users. They built an empire by killing people, hunting down meisters and weapons. Years ago they ran the Death City underworld. The gang they created, The Shadow Thief's, were really just a bunch of body guards. Six years ago one of their warehouses had an…accident. A lot of the branch family was killed. When they realized what had happened, the main family run from the city. Now they've come back, and they're out for Albarn blood." Silver said. Her hands tightened into fists, as she tried to keep her rage inside.

"Then we need to protect you. Spirit, you are going to need to stay here." Reaper said.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's a death scythe. You would have to be crazy to go after him in Death City. With Reaper watching after him, no way. Spirit's safe. No one has any idea where Mom is, and most likely never will." Silver stated. It didn't look like she was lying.

"What about you?" Maka asked.

"As crazy as you are to go after a Death Scythe, you would have to crazier to even think about trying to kill me. Everyone that has tried as ended up with their head on a stick. SO that leaves…" Silver didn't have to finish.

"Me. I'm the one they're after. They came back here to kill me." Maka said. "Great. Just Great!" And the meister stormed off, with her weapon right behind.


End file.
